Profitability considerations call for short time assembly. As a result, it has been proposed to build gas turbine engines from pre-assembled units to expedite the manufacturing process. One problem that arises from having pre-assembled units is that not all components thereof are always accessible. This is problematic as time is wasted disassembling parts in order to reposition them. For instance, it has been proposed to manufacture a pre-assembled trailing engine case (TEC) comprising a fuel shut-off mechanism, a safety cable and an engine rear cone. In this particular case, the safety cable is not accessible once the rear cone has been installed to complete the pre-assembled TEC. Due to the fact that the TEC is transported and manipulated prior to and during engine assembly, it therefore becomes advantageous to ensure that the safety cable remains in the proper position.
As a result, mistake-proof assemblies are important to reduce wasted time in assembly.